


Gonna Make It

by timetobegin



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: the Monday after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Monday after, being not as bad as it could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Make It

Mondays are always hard, but this one is particularly hellish. Hero, in the most understandable but most out-of-character move ever, called in sick today. Ben has been an annoyingly comforting presence at her side almost all day, but almost everyone is avoiding her, which leads to a lonely lunch period. (The Gang of Douchebags is off by themselves, and Ursula is eating with Meg, who she insists will “come around once she realizes she should direct all her hate at Robbie and none of it at Hero.”)

“Hey, Beatrice. Ben.”

She glances up to see Balthazar standing with his bag lunch in his hand.

He nods to their mostly vacant table. “Mind if I join you?”

Despite everything, Bea has never considered Balthazar to be her close friend. They had the same friends, so they hung out a lot, but always in big groups, certainly never without…someone. He’s about as different from Beatrice as you could get, but she vaguely remembers him sticking around That Night, helping to make sure everything was as okay as it could be. That makes two people siding with her and Hero over their best friends. It dawns on her that he’s probably as disappointed in that someone as she is.

She smiles and nods. Maybe, just maybe, they’ll get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally done! (For now...) Comments and critiques yay!


End file.
